Portable network accessible devices are often provided with a device identifier (“device ID”), which can be used to uniquely identify the device within a network. The device ID may be in the form of a multi-character alphanumeric string. Common device ID formats include UDID (“unique device identifier”), WWN (“worldwide number”), SCSI-ID (“small computer system interface ID”), etc.
Transmitting a device ID over a network can assist other elements of the network, such as servers, in correctly identifying the associated device for data exchange transactions. However, openly transmitting device ID type information over a network may potentially raise security and privacy concerns.